Templar
"Templar, so that is what they are calling me. Makes you wonder why they are doing it? If I was truly a pirate or a revolutionary why would the common man exalt me so much? Why am I seen as good in their eyes as you all are seen as evil?" Templar to World Noble Introduction Templar is the name given to a vigilante crime fighter who seeks to bring justide to the world. Templar does not actully did not come up with the name. Originally he called himself Red Cross, but people started to call him Templar and in the end the name stuck. Appearance Templar wears a ragged suit of heavy chain mail and a bucket helmet. His white sir coat is covered in ash and dirt. Personality Templar is obssessed with swordsmanship and with justice. He calls them both his two true loves. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Templar uses a old style of swordsmanship from the Summerland. The sword style focuses on the use of greatswords and power. When Templar fights his enemies he does not try to work around their guard. Instead he cuts through their guard and them in a single blow. However when facing more skilled swordsmen Templar focuses on wearing them down rather than out right killing them. When Templar Fights he bets everything on his strenght. 'Moves' Hammer Blade '- Templar grabs the blade of his sword and uses the hilt as a hammer. This blow is used to crack open anything that is too tough to simply be cut. With this move Templar has split sea stone. '''Warriors Valo'r - Templar braces himself for incoming attacks and then begins to power up his muscles. He gatheres up all of his strenght and then stabs his sword into the ground. The force causes a shockwave to erupt from the point and hit all those surrounding him. '''Red Cross- Red Cross is Templar's signature move. It is a cross shape flying slash that is lunched out when Templar swings his sword. The friction from the attack causes the air the slash is made up of to catch on fire and once it slams into something it exsplodes. It usually ends up with fires shapped like crosses. Joust - Templar pulls back on his sword and stabs forward with all his might. The move sends out a powerful stab attack. If done by range it creates a charging horse with a lance made of preasured air to attack you. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodle WIP Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen Category:LordNoodle Final Pick